Harry and Hellsing
by mellra
Summary: 3 separate challenge stories featuring mix-ups of both the Harry Potter and Hellsing universes. Please read the beginning of each chapter for details.


**AN:** I owe a lot of this idea to Quatermass, who introduced me to the idea of Harry Potter and Hellsing crossovers, as well as many of the key ideas to this story. There are going to be three total challenges in this genre, with this being the first. This challenge take the 'Harry Potter as a werewolf' idea to a whole new level! This of course involves the ever silent werewolf Captain from Hellsing. See, according to Quatermass' story Haemophilia, the Captain was from the original breed of werewolf called the Loup-Garou, and that the Harry Potter werewolves were a wizard's failed attempt at copying their powers. Unlike HP werewolves, the Loup-Garou are in complete control of themselves, can transform even without the moon, have a spirit like form along with a human hybrid one, and are essentially immortal save with silver.

As it turns out, decades ago the Captain had traveled to England in order to either find more of his kind or at the very least find a way for an honorable death. While there, he ran into a woman named Camellia Evans and fell for the human woman. The two have a one night stand, but the Captain moves on as he realizes he'd easily outlive the woman, though he doesn't realize that nine months later, Camellia gives birth to a healthy baby. Years pass and several lines of the Evans family show no signs of anything abnormal (save for Lily being born a witch). Then we come to Harry Potter, around six years old.

Harry had stayed out late hoping to minimize contact with Aunt Marge who had come to visit, so he didn't notice that it was a full moon night by the time he started to head home. It is on his way back that he is attacked by Fenrir Greyback, who had been stalking the neighborhood playground for fresh 'recruits'. The werewolf bites Harry, but an unexpected reaction occurs. Thanks to the tainted curse, Harry's dormant Loup-Garou DNA is awoken, changing him into a Loup-Garou. The newborn eldritch werewolf is able to easily dispatch Greyback, but at the same time Harry is both amazed and shocked at what he's become.

Meanwhile in Brazil, the Captain awakes to feel a new Loup-Garou being born. Sneaking out of Millennium's base, he travels to England where he finds young Harry, who had been hiding his new 'wild side' from his family in fear of them trying to kill him. The Captain recognizes Harry as one of Camille's and by extension his descendant. The Captain 'convinces' the Dursley's to give the man custody of Harry, seeing as he is a long lost relative. Fast forward five years, and we get a stronger, more confident and werewolf powered Harry Potter coming to Hogwarts!

A few minor details before I start the challenge: To start off with, I'm not a big fan of bashing, so if you are to adopt this story please either don't do it or keep it to a believable level. Second, Dumbledore will find out on Harry's new living arrangements about a week after the Captain adopts Harry. At first he'll be opposed to the idea, recognizing the Captain from part of the military that supported Grindelwald, but will change his mind when he sees that the Captain truly wants the best for Harry and since they have blood relations through Lily's side, the blood wards can still work. Now, as for the events of Hellsing which take place in fifth year, I leave it up to whoever adopts this on how that will all play out. The Captain could go back to Millennium for his 'blaze of glory', he could turn against Millennium and fight with Hellsing to help protect his great-grandson's homeland, or he could remain a neutral party, up to you. As for pairings, if you go for a HP character may I suggest either Ginny or Luna, and if you go the Hellsing route may I suggest Rip Van Winkle or Yumie?

I hope this challenge gets adopted both for myself and for Quatermass, who expressed an interest in this story but was unable to do it himself. Please let me know if you are interested in adopting this either by PMing me or in a Review. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** The following is a fan made story. Please support the official release, ya Protestant Fuck-buckets (Abridged joke!).

 **Bark at the Moon**

It was a chilly December evening a few weeks before Christmas, and while it wasn't snowing it was certainly cold enough to keep most people indoors. Most being the opportune word, as a small black haired boy walked slowly down the street towards Private Drive. The boy was six years of age, yet you'd think he was younger by his slight, malnourished frame. This boy's name was Harry Potter, and the reason he was walking outside this late in the evening on such a cold day with such threadbare clothing was because his Aunt Marge had come to visit for the holidays. While this in and of itself might seem innocent to the outside observer, if anyone had the misfortune of meeting Miss. Marjorie Dursley for longer than five minutes would understand the young boy's mindset instantly. While the relatives he currently lived with, Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley, were all terrible people in their own right, the mistreatment of Harry grew tenfold when his bulldog obsessed aunt came to visit.

So, despite the chill in the air that made Harry's arms feel numb, Harry was taking as long as possible to get home if for no other reason to hear the beastly woman rage on him, his parents, and how his aunt and uncle were 'too kind for their own good.' If Harry had been less consumed by his own misery, he might have noticed the lateness of the hour or how the streets were still fairly lit thanks to the full moon hanging above him. For if he had, he might have been able to avoid the twist of fate that would alter his destiny forever.

The Boy Who Lived was about a block away from Private Drive when he heard a growling noise coming from one of the nearby bushes. Thinking his horrid aunt had set one of her vicious bulldogs after him, the young boy cautiously backed away from the area. However, the shape that leaped out of the bushes, while canine, was defiantly NOT a bulldog! In fact, a small part of Harry's brain that wasn't being flooded with terror, the beast that was now stalking towards him looked a bit like a wolf from those picture books his teacher would sometimes share with the class, but a lot bigger and vicious looking. The beast let out a low growl and Harry, forgoing any sense of caution, turn and ran screaming as fast as his tiny legs could take him. He didn't get far.

With only two bounds, the wolf was upon him, tearing into his shoulder with razor sharp fangs. Harry collapsed to the ground with a cry of pain, and the wolf let go of its wounded prey. This creature was a werewolf, and his human name was Fenrir Greyback. This monster was well known for targeting small children to add to his pack, and had by chance decided to stalk this area for the time being when he happened upon young Harry. Unfortunately for Harry, the blood wards set up by Dumbledore were only effective as long as he was in his relatives' house, making him vulnerable even a block away. While Greyback wasn't in control of his actions in his wolf form, he was still aware of himself enough to know the child he attacked was the one responsible for his Master's downfall, and was mentally patting himself on the back for recruiting the little Golden Boy. Surely now the remaining Death Eaters would see HIM as their new leader, allowing him to create a utopia for werewolf kind to prey on man at their leisure!

It was then that Fenrir noticed something odd. The boy had stopped screaming and flailing around now. Had he killed him? The wolf got closer to see if his latest prey survived or not, when suddenly he was struck by a wave of terror! Every instinct was screaming at him to run away, yet he could only stare transfixed as the boy before him underwent a startling transformation. Instead of becoming a regular werewolf (an improbability as werewolves need at least until the next full moon to be able to change), Potter's body took on an almost misty quality, the mist itself being as black as pitch. The mist seemed to condense and take shape until a wolf, easily the size of a horse, was glaring down at him with glowing green eyes.

As the wolf opened up its muzzle to reveal fangs the size of knives, the part of Fenrir's mind that remained human had time to think, 'Oh, fuck!' before darkness took him.

Minutes later, a fully human Harry Potter was standing alone in the area formerly occupied by both Fenrir Greyback and the eldritch wolf monster. He was staring shakily down at his hands, not even noticing that he didn't have his glasses on (nor that he needed them if he did), and asked aloud in a quavering voice, "W-what am I?!"

 **Somewhere in the dense jungles of Brazil**

Some called him _Hans Günsche, but to most he was known only as the Captain. Little was known about the tall, tan skinned albino like man, only that he had served Millennium faithfully since before the fall of the Nazi party. What few outside of Millennium knew was that the man was a Loup-Garou, possibly one of the last in existence._

 _The Loup-Garou were the original werewolves, ones not limited like the modern day werewolf species found in the Wizarding World. Unlike the modern day werewolf, the Loup-Garou were in complete control of their actions when transformed, and they didn't need to rely on the moon to transform as well. In addition, they could take on two forms: an eldritch wolf monster and a half man half wolf appearance. They also had enhanced strength, speed, senses, and healing even while in human form! While Hellsing had Alucard and Iscariot had Anderson, the Captain was Millennium's trump card._

 _Despite all this, if one got to know the Captain, they would discover a lonely soul. The man had been alone for over a century, being the last of one's kind taking a toll on him. That was why for nearly a century, he has looked for one of two things: either another Loup-Garou to end his solitude, or one last glorious battle so he can go down in a blaze of glory. That was why he joined with the Major and his men in the first place, as he felt he'd find one or the other following the charismatic blonde man._

 _Underneath his stoic appearance, the Captain was excited. After nearly fifty years, Millennium was less than a decade away from their last battle. The Major and the Doctor had planned out every last detail on how they were going to have the group of Nazi remnants attack England for a final, glorious battle. One that would be remembered for generations to come. They had even made several trump cards on dealing with the monster Alucard, who was currently in possession of the Hellsing Organization. The Captain personally wanted to fight the No Life King, or at least one under his thrall. THAT was sure to be a battle to end all battles!_

 _A sharp shock went through his brain, interrupting his musings. The Captain momentarily dropped his expressionless facade as his red eyes widened to the feeling he hadn't felt in far too long. It was the feeling of another Loup-Garou being born! It was faint, no doubt the newborn was a distance away, but it was there! It took all the Captain's willpower to repress the childlike smile that threatened to appear on his face. The question was, where was this new brother or sister at? After all, since he was quite possibly one of the last full blooded Loup-Garou, it was his responsibility to find any newborns and teach them about the new life they found themselves in._

 _Quietly, the man made his way through the hidden base until he was in the map room where the leaders of Millennium planned out their future assault. The Captain went over the different maps, hoping that the ancestral pull he was feeling would be stronger when he found the right location. Eventually, the man felt the pull stronger as his red eyes fell on a particular spot. If he was a more expressive individual, Hans might have laughed at the irony of it all. The new Loup-Garou was in England, in the Surrey area._

 _Normally, a target being in enemy territory would require careful planning and preparation. The Captain, however, was willing to throw caution to the wind for the sake of finding another of his kind. He was able to send a quick message to the Major beforehand though, as he owed the man that much. The Captain didn't give the real reason why he was going to England, however. Instead, he passed it off as him scouting the area for an indefinite amount of time before their assault in nine years. Just because he was comfortable in being part of what was essentially a suicide run, doesn't mean he had to drag the newborn into it. The Major agreed easily enough, though he stressed that the Captain should at least keep in contact and make sure he is ready for when it is time for Millennium's move._

 _With that in mind, the Loup-Garou quickly packed his bags and left for the nearest airport with his forged legal papers._

 _As the tanned albino boarded the plane, he couldn't help but wonder what this new Loup-Garou would be like. He also couldn't stop thinking of how this new revelation could change things. Little did he realize just how much this trip would not only change his life, but that of Harry Potter's and the world in general!_


End file.
